royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Accompany
__FORCETOC__ 'Accompany' This feature of wandering allows the player to interact with the main love interest, in order to obtain Favor. There are 4 types of activities: Dating, Flirt, Gift and Banquet. Chat Function Flirt In the flirt function, you can try to touch the emperor/princess and pay attention to the action and information given by the emperor/princess. This information leads you to the correct position. * Purple-Black circle- Far * Yellow circle- Closer * Pink Heart- Exact Correct position will increase the progress, incorrect one will deduct progress. Fill the progress within 60 seconds to complete the challenge, and you can get more intimacy incentives. 3 Star Tip: After finding enough hearts to fill the heart meter, the screen will turn a flowery pink. Tap the Emperor/Princess until the bottom bar fills all the way with a white haze. Then stop tapping and the bar should fill up completely when the pink goes away. Gift In addition to daily chats and tricks, the quickest way to enhance the intimacy with the emperor/princess is the gift function. You can send 10 gifts to the emperor/princess every day. And these gifts can be acquired through Travel and other activities. And players make their own gifts. The higher the level of intimacy, the higher level the gift will be. Gift Recipes Banquet There will be various kinds of dating events. According to the circumstances of events, players will need to pick different styles of clothes to get the fashion scores. The level of the score will determine the rewards. Only need to consume energy to participate, energy will automatically recover over time. Ingots can also be used to buy energy. After completing Instance, players can be rewarded with Gift Coins, Date Crystal, Enhance Stone, EXP Pill, Fabled Shard Chests. After specific checkpoints, you can get Date Cards. Dating System needs to be unlocked after unlocking Banquet. Date Card is used to unlock dating. Dating Crystal is used to unlock date. After dating, you can unlock love diary, new topics, I'ngots' and even Gift Voucher! |} 'Rewards' Date Rewards can be daily intimacy and daily ranking. After reaching Upper 9, players can participate in the date activities. Time for the Date Event is from 0:00 to 21:00 daily. The grand prize will be awarded according to the ranking and the first player will be awarded Super Dating Prize. Daily intimacy rewards can be achieved when reached specified requirements, click on Intimate Treasures in the main menu. Rewards reset on 0:00 daily. The daily ranking is rewarded and settled at 9 points daily. Players who gain the first intimacy each day can get a private dating opportunity with the emperor/princess and receive the Super Date Prize. The most popular hero's fragments, Yu Xuanji, are produced here. Emperor/Princess Memes Special emotes for the Emperor and the Princess can be obtained when you speak to them through the lovebird with certain topics and the correct dialogue. Depending on what gender your main character is, they get only one set of these memes. If you are a girl, you only get the Emperor memes. As a guy, only Princess memes are given. There are unlimited attempts to getting these emotes, so there is room for trial and error. DISCLAIMER: PegaCat/NA-59 XiaoFengEr originally compiled the Emperor and Princess Memes list and is only responsible for putting all the info together. Additional Credits: NA-129: Opalin, Jyxor, Cozyfruit. NA-59: HiroSong. Reddit: MimiKaiju , ducthulu, VexinsRed, Light_Skies, Lunarjinx, SparklePants, tofalldown, MiniKaiju.)